sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky Blu (rapper)
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 2006–present | label = | associated_acts = }} Skyler Austen Gordy (born August 23, 1986 in Los Angeles) better known by his stage name Sky Blu (stylized as 8ky 6lu), is an American rapper, singer, record producer, DJ and dancer best known as one half of the musical duo LMFAO, with the hit song "Party Rock Anthem". He formed the duo with his paternal uncle, Redfoo, and released two albums together, 2009's Party Rock and 2011's Sorry for Party Rocking. Gordy is the grandson of Motown founder Berry Gordy. He is the son of Berry Gordy IV and Valerie Robeson. He is the brother of DJ and singer Mahogany "Lox" Cheyenne Gordy. Career In 2006, Sky Blu teamed up with his uncle Redfoo to form LMFAO. They are known for their hit songs "Party Rock Anthem" and "Sexy and I Know It," which were released in 2011. "Party Rock Anthem" became the most successful song of their entire career, peaking at number one in over ten countries, including France, the UK, the U.S., Canada, New Zealand, Germany, Ireland, and Australia. LMFAO is currently on a hiatus that started in September 2012. In 2010, Sky Blu created Big Bad University ("the first university for dreamers"), a collective of artists, which is mainly composed of the rapper Shwayze, recording artist/songwriter/Maxim model Chelsea Korka, and producer/singer/songwriter Mark Rosas. In 2013, Sky released his two first singles: "Pop Bottles" in January with Mark Rosas, and "Salud" in April with his manager Reek Rude, Sensato and the actor Wilmer Valderrama. A few months later, on July 4, he released his 9-track first album Rebel Music as a free download. In January 2014, Sky Blu introduced to the world his alter ego The Party President, with his single "Go On Girl". On December 14, Sky Blu was invited to the Miss World ceremony to perform his single "We Love Girls" with KG Superstar which was released the next month on iTunes. Big Bad In January 2009, Interscope Records arranged a studio session for Paradiso Girls with LMFAO where Chelsea Korka met Sky Blu. A friendship which then bloomed into a long term relationship shortly after. Chelsea was featured in many of LMFAO's music videos as Sky Blu's Love Interest and they were very public about their affection for one another. In October 2010, Chelsea and Sky Blu created BIG BAD out of their Hollywood home which is an entertainment company consisting of musicians, artists, producers, DJ's, inventors, creators, and had successful tours in America, Dominican Republic, South America, Asia, and parts of Europe. Favela Chic - Manaus 2012|date=2012-05-06|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNqyAd7VNnA|accessdate=2017-03-14}} Though, Chelsea has yet to travel to Europe. Discography Albums ;Solo *''Rebel Music'' (2013) *''Fxck Yeah : Chaos To Consciousness'' (2016) ;With LMFAO *''Party Rock'' (2009) *''Sorry for Party Rocking'' (2011) ;As W.E.E.D. *''We Evolve Every Day'' (2012) Singles As lead artist As featured artist * Drunk Off Your Love – Shwayze and Cisco featuring Sky Blu * I Need A Girl – BLAC featuring Sky Blu * Uh Oh (Came Here To Party) – Leaf featuring Sky Blu * Do You Love Me '' – Ariana Grande featuring Sky Blu * ''Tonight (I'm F***in' You) (Hyper Crush Remix) – Enrique Iglesias featuring Hyper Crush and Sky Blu * All Of The Time – Mark Rosas featuring Sky Blu and Shwayze * Small Potatoes – Mark Rosas featuring Sky Blu and Shwayze * Alcohol (Remix) – The Cataracs featuring Sky Blu * Bolt – Shwayze featuring Sky Blu * Perfect Gentleman – Shwayze featuring Sky Blu * Maldito Jumo – Juan Magan featuring Sky Blu, Sensato, Victor Magan and Reek Rude * Esta Noche Esta De Fiesta (Electronic Version) – J King & Maximam ft 3Ball MTY & Sky Blu As producer * #SEXSONG – Big Bad * Boom – Mahogany Lox Remixes * Dirty Horn (Talk Dirty Remix) – Jason Derulo featuring Sky Blu * Draft Day (8ky 6lu Remix) – Drake featuring Sky Blu * Happy (8ky 6lu Remix) – Pharrell Williams featuring Sky Blu * I Won't Go (Big Bad Remix) – Adele featuring Shwayze, Sky Blu & Mark Rosas * Partition (8ky 6lu Remix) – Beyoncé featuring Sky Blu Music video appearances * Love Is Overrated – Shwayze * Reaction – Mark Rosas featuring Chelsea Korka * Boom – Mahogany Lox References External links * Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:African-American male rappers Category:American male rappers Category:American pop singers Category:American dance musicians Category:Gordy family Category:LMFAO members Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:African-American record producers Category:Record producers from California Category:Pop rappers Category:African-American songwriters Category:Songwriters from California Category:American electronic musicians Category:21st-century American rappers